Konoha Troubles
by UzumakiFan
Summary: SasuNaru! Don't like? DON'T READ! It's rated MA for a reason.


_**Konoha Troubles-OOC!**_

Hola Amigos!

This is a YAOI! Don't like? DON'T READ!

There will probably be two chapters. I'm too lazy to rewrite the ENTIRE story from my notebook.

I own nothing! (Unless of course I become a billionaire & buy them…..which is highly unlikely! .)

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I got you Sasuke!" A blonde haired teen said as he jumped off a war beaten tree & onto the back of his not-so-friendly raven haired friend. Sasuke turned his head & looked at straight into the crystal clear blue eyes of his "personal space invader." "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you, never bother me when I'm training?" Sasuke voiced in a very sinister voice. Naruto laughed. "Sorry Sasuke, you just looked so cute from up there, I had to mess with you" He flashed his devilish sighed. 'He's so lucky he's cute!' The raven thought with love.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was alright to ask Sasuke a question. He noticed the steam coming from his ears, but decided to ask anyways. "Sasuke, could we go to your house? I don't feel like training today." Sasuke thought for a moment. 'I'm almost done & I really need to cool off' "Sure, do you want to swim?" The raven asked. Naruto smiled. "Sure, It's really hot today!" Sasuke nodded in agreement. "It's going to be dark soon, so we have no time to go to your house, so you can borrow one of my shorts." Naruto burst into laughter.

Sasuke stared at Naruto & said, "What's so funny?" Naruto let out a sigh. "I don't wear clothes when I swim!" He burst into laughter yet again. Sasuke stared blankly into space trying to process the information just given to him. "What? You've never seen a naked man before?" Sasuke shrugged off the remark. "Do what you want, just don't complain if something bites you." Naruto laughed & said, "You have fish in you pond?" Sasuke gave a quick smirk. "Koy, REALLY nig koy." The raven said & ran off.

Naruto stood outside the gate to Sasuke's house panting & with a lot of dirt on his face from falling in front of Ichiraku's. He ran through the blue gate & straight to the front door of the main house. He screamed, "NO FAIR SASUKE, YOU CHEATED!" Sasuke spat back in a gloating manner, "If being physically better than you is cheating, I don't want to play fair." Naruto pouted." You want anything to eat?" Sasuke asked, trying to cheer the blonde up. He knew from experience that food was Naruto's favorite way of cheering up, is eating. Considering the change in Naruto's color, his little trick was doing its' job. "RAMEN!" Naruto gave a HUGE grin. Sasuke smiled & walked into the kitchen.

The raven returned a few minutes later, hot soup in hand. He placed it in front of Naruto. "Wow Sasuke, how did you know barbeque pork was my favorite?" Sasuke smirked. "Because of all the empty containers outside your apartment." Naruto looked surprised. "You notice those things?" Sasuke sighed. "Ninja should always be aware of their surroundings." Naruto was impressed.' I never knew he was such a good ninja," He thought with affection.

Naruto finished his ramen & was now rubbing his belly. "Thanks Sasuke! That was delicious!" Sasuke smiled & started to collect the 20 empty containers that were once filled to the brim with ramen. Naruto got up to help him & thanks to the effort, they were done in no time.

"You sure you don't want shorts?" Sasuke asked in a defeated tone. "I'm still good with going nude." Sasuke nodded, got up, & walked down the hallway into his room. He shut the door to his room & walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer & smiled as he pulled out a piece of cloth.

Sasuke closed the door to his room & headed down the hallway. He turned at the doorway leading to the living room. He stood under the doorway & tried to hold back a laugh. Trying to be mysterious, he crept behind Naruto & placed his hands over Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke smiled. "Getting your opinion." Sasuke removed his hands from the blonde's eyes. Naruto turned around slowly, his mind curious about what Sasuke wanted his opinion on.

He was rewarded with Sasuke dressed in a VERY thin piece of cloth. He blushed. "What do you think? I got it from a friend in the Mist Village." Sasuke turned around, so Naruto could get a good look. The blonde gulped. "Umm….It's very…_unique_" He said, trying to be nice. "They call it a Speedo. Interesting name ne?" Sasuke laughed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's "Speedo" again, now noticing the swelling bulge in the middle of the skimpy cloth. "This is the closest thing to nude I could think of. It's VERY liberating" Naruto tried to swallow, still staring at the Sasuke's semi-hard penis.


End file.
